1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having low standby power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the problems of global energy shortage and global warming becoming critical, all countries are actively developing new alternative energy sources and decreasing the total power consumption thereby reducing the creation of the amount of carbon dioxide, wherein the standby power consumption of various electronic devices is also involved in related standards.
Generally speaking, the power circuit of an electronic product includes a main circuit and a standby circuit. For example, FIGS. 1a and 1b show an electronic product 9 which includes a power circuit 91 and an electronic device 92. In normal operation (as shown in FIG. 1a), a main circuit of the power circuit 91 provides a working voltage to the electronic device 92 through a switching element 93 such that the electronic device 92 can execute an operation desired by a user normally.
If no input signal is detected, the electronic product 9 will enter a standby state. At this moment, the electronic product 9 controls the switching element 93 to switch off to allow a standby circuit of the power circuit 91 to provide a standby voltage to the electronic device 92 (as shown in FIG. 1b). Although most electronic products manufactured in these years can fulfill the standards of standby power consumption of every country, the global standby power consumption is gradually increasing as the total number of electronic products globally is enormous.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an electronic device that consumes almost no power in standby state.